¿Quien dice?
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Historia KuroFye . Ellos y los personajes de TRC estudian en un instituto privado y muchos son compañeros. Fye llega un dia a la escuela huyendo de su pasado. Kurogane y él no tardan en darse cuenta de que hay mucho mas entre ambos. ¿Que será?
1. Chapter 1

Wajajaja... Primer fanfiction shonen-ai que pongo! Así que amantes del KuroFYe, agarrense de sus sillas por este viaje de sangre, sudor y lágrimas... ah, no era risas, sudor y drama.

* * *

1º: El chico nuevo

-Chicos- dijo el profesor por encima del desorden general- Conozcan a su nuevo compañero.  
La puerta se abrió y un joven de pelo rubio, ojos azules y complexión delgada entró. Traía ropa normal... en lo que cabe. Llevaba puesto una chamarra larga color blanco con azul y pantalón de mezclilla.  
-Mi nombre es Fye D. Flourithe- se presentó sonriendo arrancando al instante varios suspiros entre las chicas, a excepción de una que se sentaba en los bancos de atrás.  
-Espero lo ayuden a integrarse pronto al grupo. Fye, por favor, siéntate en el banco vacío que está por allá por la ventana.  
La misteriosa chica que se sentaba detrás de él no tardó en saludarlo. Tenía el pelo largo, con un fleco y dos mechones mas cortos enmarcando su cara. Vestía excéntrico, pero bien.  
-Soy Yuuko Ichihara. ¿Así que D. Florithe? ¿De donde eres?  
-Francia.- miró al chico que se sentaba frente a él. Tenía el pelo negro parado en picos y era bastante alto, pero no muy corpulento.- ¿Y él quién es?  
-Ah, ese es Kurogane Hanagemaru*.- respondió sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.- Es algo corajudo, pero buen tipo.

No saben la soledad que da cuando llegas a medio año a una escuela dnde ya todos los grupitos están formados. Así que obviamente me fuí ese receso a la biblioteca. Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de convivir con la gente, según me dijo Yuuko, todos en esa escuela estaban algo... locos. Si por locos se refiere a que las chicas me perseguían hasta la puerta del baño, vaya que sí. Sólo espero no me sigan al dormitorio del internado.  
¿PoRqué mis padres me mandan a un internado a un país extranjero? ¿Y más después de lo que... pasó?  
-¿Tú eres el chico nuevo, verdad?-una voz algo dura me distrajo de mis pensamientos.  
-¿Kuro-rín, verdad?- este puso cara de fastidio.  
-Ku-ro-ga-ne. ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
-Escondiéndome de mis fans. Nos pusimos a jugar a las escondidas. ¿Y tú?  
-Vine por libros para mi proyecto de ciencias. Tengo que sacar buena puntuación porque... ¿Y porqué te digo todo a tí?- al parecer este tipo no se va por las ramas y tampoco confía.  
-No sabía que teníamos que hacer un proyecto.- respondí  
-Bueno, como sea, mi compañero fue transferido a otra escuela. Así que, como prefieras.  
Entre mi club de fans (que cocinaría para mí, bwajaja) y el señor serio-gruñón-desconfiado creo que quedó clara mi elección.

A la primer hora de ciencias llegué con el profesor para decirle quien sería mi pareja en el proyecto.  
-Sensei... con Kurogane.  
-Muy bien.  
Él sólo puso cara de WTF?! y fui derechito a sentarme a su lado en la misma mesa.  
-¡Hola Kuropín!  
-¡¡QUE ME LLAMO KUROGANE!!

Sillas atrás Yuuko sonreía. Había notado algo interesante en ese par tan disparejo.

* * *

OK, el título viene por una canción de Ana Torroja, para que no pregunten luego. Tirenme flores, rosas o jitomates, según les vaya gustando.


	2. El proyecto

Subo dos capis porque el primero es DEMASIADO corto (apenas inicio en el "pervertido arte del yaoi" xD)

* * *

2º: El proyecto

-Bueno, Kururun, ¿En que consiste el proyecto?  
-La radiación en el ADN y sus efectos en los seres vivos.  
-Interesante. Creo saber algo de eso. Ya sabes, Europa está llena de accidentes nucleares, como Chernobyl.  
-Entonces, pues te veré en la hora de cómputo para bajar la información.- dieron el timbre y salió del salón.  
Yuuko volteó hacia su vecino de banca.  
-Clow, ¿tú que crees que pase?  
El joven de pelo negro y largo, se ajustó los lentes.  
-Es divertido lo que no se puede predecir. Esto no se puede.  
-Que pena. Pero si necesitaran un favor....

Fye iba saliendo del salón cuando chocó con una alumna del primer curso.  
-Lo siento, mademoiselle, no era mi intención.  
-Yo lo siento. Soy muy distraida.  
La chica tenía el pelo castaño con fleco y corto. Destacaban dos mechones mas largos a cada lado de su cara. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía pestañas espesas.  
-Soy Fye D. Florithe.  
-Kinomoto Sakura.  
-¡Sakura!- gritó una voz de chico y otra de chica. El chico también era castaño con ojos cafés y la chica tenía el pelo negro y largo y de ojos violetas.  
-¿Donde te metiste, Sakura?- preguntó la chica  
-Iba a tomar aire, me sentí encerrada en el salón, Tomoyo.  
-Nos hubieras avisado. Ya hasta tu paranoico hermano me miró mas feo que de costumbre.  
-Lo siento, Syaoran.  
-¿Y él quién es?- volvió a preguntar el chico, mostrando algo de desconfianza.  
-Es el nuevo de 3º. Fye, se llama.- los presentó- Ella es Daidouji Tomoyo y él Li Syaoran.  
-Un gusto. Oigan, quisiera charlar mas, pero tengo que encontrarme con alguien en el salón de cómputo.- y salió corriendo.  
Tomoyo se quedó pensando algo divertida y sus amigos lo notaron.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Yuuko me contó que se hizo amigo de Kurogane.- sonrió más amplio.  
-¿Y?  
-Kurogane tiene el pelo negro y Fye rubio y mas bajo de estatura.  
-¿En qué estás pensando, Tomoyo-chan?- dijo Sakura  
-Nada. Es que últimamente me he hecho fanática de las series yaoi y siempre las parejas son así. ¿No se verían lindos juntos?  
-Tomoyo, definitivamente tienes gustos de lo más raros.- dijo Syaoran.

-¡Tarde pero sin sueño, Kuroppun!  
-¡Que soy Kurogane!- dijo este, de mal humor- ¿Y en qué te tardaste?  
-Choqué con una chica del primer curso y ella me presentó a sus amigos Syaoran y Tomoyo  
El semblante del pelinegro cambió, se le notaba menos frío. Y así se comportó toda la hora libre que tenían para hacer la investigación.  
Ya rumbo a los dormitorios, Fye hizo una obsevación a su compañero.  
-Oye, como que esa chica es muy linda.... y hasta causa un cierto efecto en tí.  
-¿Cuál chica?- dijo Kurogane queriendo hacerse el disimulado.  
-Tomoyo. Quien sabe, podría invitarle a salir  
-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! ¿Me entendiste?  
-¿Pero porqué?  
-Es mi sempai y debo protegerla. O más bien que hice un pacto de honor con su familia por protegerme.  
Fye levantó una ceja  
-Entonces por el trato con Tomoyo puedo suponer que te relacionas también con la señorita Sakura y Syaoran Li.  
-Sí. El hermano de ella es mi vecino de cuarto.- en eso se abrió una puerta y otro joven de pelo negro apareció.  
-Oye Kuro... necesito qué me hagas otro paro (N/A: Favor) con mi hermana. No dejes que se acerque a la puerta de mi cuarto.  
-Claro.- y la puerta se cerró.  
-¿Porqué quería que le hicieras otro paro?  
-Tiene que ver con Yukito Tsukishiro.  
-¡Ah, sí!- el rubio puso la mano en la perilla mientras que Kurogane ponía cara de alerta- Debía pedirle los apuntes de...- abrió la puerta...  
-Fye...yo que tú no....- y a los 3 segundos el rubio se dió la vuelta mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz.-Iba a decirtelo cuando pusiste la mano en la perilla. Son pareja. Aunque Touya es asediado por muchas mujeres.  
La sangre comenzó a correr por entre los dedos del francés.  
-Se...se me bajó la presión por eso.  
-¿Estarás bien?  
-Espero que sí. Voy a limpiarme.  
"Ay, moin Dieu" pensó Fye mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Pero esta no se detenía hasta que se metió dos rollitos de papel a la nariz con fuerza.  
-Que voy a hacerle- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se veía al espejo. Se veía ridículo.- En fin. Espero no vengan a acosarme las chicas.

* * *

Algo que se me olvidó aclarar: Le puse de apellido Hanegemaru a Kurogane porque en realidad no tiene uno y ese es su apodo... entre los quince mil que Fye le pone xD


	3. Curso de primeros auxilios

Gracias por notar mi errorcito... ahorita lo corregiré!

-¡Que bonita mañana!- dijo el rubio mientras iba al desayunador a la mañana siguiente.  
-Mas bonita para las chicas- dijo en tono bajo Kurogane  
-¿Porqué, Kuro-sama?  
-¡Kurogane, diablos!- Yuuko intervio al ver que el aura del moreno se llenaba de intenciones homicidas.  
-Porque hoy tendremos el curso de primeros auxilios. Aprenderemos algo de rescatismo, curaciones rápidas y la famosa resucitación cardiopulmonar.- se llevó la mano a los labios- Lo lamento mucho por tí, Flourithe.  
Mientras el rubio comenzaba a idear como hacerle para librarse de la mitad de la población femenina del internado acosándolo en ese curso, la estudiante "diferente" comenzó a platicar con su compañero  
-Vaya, vaya. Ocurrirán cosas inesperadas... como me gustan  
-Hablando de cosas inesperadas- dijo con tono de celos Yuuko- Escuché por ahi que tienes un "amiguito" llamado Yue  
-É-él es...¿Cómo te lo digo, Yuuko?  
-¡Tu amor secreto! ¡Infiel, ingrato!  
-¡Nooo! ¡Él es mi amigo imaginario!- se cubrió la cara de la pena.  
-¿Y Kerberos?  
-Ah, es mi muñeco de peluche, un león- se puso mas rojo.  
-¿Y las mentadas cartas Clow que ahora son Cartas Sakura?  
-Era mi mazo de cartas, pero las perdí jugando contra esa niña... Kinomoto, mi pariente.

Primer acto: Un rubio acosado por un grupo chiquito de chicas lindas  
Segundo acto: El grupo que acosa al rubio aumenta  
Tercero: El grupo lo aplasta  
¿Cómo se llamó la obra?.... ¡Help Me!  
Las chicas me comenzaron a poner algo nervioso porque todas se peleaban para curarme y la maestra que supervisaba no ayudaba demasiado: siempre me tocaron papeles de "Curar en la espalda una herida", "Curar en el pecho una quemadura". Y de tanto nervio comencé a ver todo mas calmado, entre penumbras, sonreí y luego ya no puse que pasó.

-¡Maestra! ¡Se desmayó!- gritaron las chicas asustadas al ver Fye desvanecerse. Yuuko, ahora sí preocupada por los sucesos corrió a tomarle el aire  
-Tampoco está respirando.  
-¡Yo le doy el RCP!- gritaban en desorden todas.  
-No, ni que ocho cuartos- dijo Kurogane apartándolas del cuerpo inconciente- Se la han pasado jugando y no pusieron atención, así que esto debo hacerlo yo.  
Tomoyo, la chica que siempre traía la cámara dejó de filmar a Sakura y Syaoran y apuntó al moreno.  
-No creo que se atreva- dijo Syaoran medio sorprendido por la reacción tan rápida de Kurogane  
-¡Pero sería genial!- dijo Tomoyo.  
Kurogane levantó la barbilla del francés, abrió sus labios... y dos grandes bocanadas de aire llegaron a los pulmones de Fye. Luego 15 compresiones. Y luego otras dos insuflaciones hasta que en medio de una de ellas el chico revivió y no pudo evitar gritar, pero como tenía los labios tapados, pues el grito se apagó. El pelinegro, asustado, se alejó medio corriendo.  
-Señor Flourithe, por favor, vaya a la enfermería y que el señor Hanegemaru lo acompañe por si vuelve a desmayarse.  
Fye a regañadientes obedeció y mientras salía por la puerta le dijo a su salvador  
-Muy heroico tu "besito"- dijo con un dejo de enojo en la voz  
-Por favor, entre que yo obtuviera mi propio club de chicas fanáticas del yaoi a que te murieras en clases, creo que prefería lo segundo.  
-¡Me hubieras hecho un gran favor!- le arrebató el abrigo que él le había quitado para que pudiera respirar.  
-¿Pero cuál es tu problema?- dijo Kurogane mientras se detenía a la mitad del pasillo. Fye también hizo lo mismo, pero no lo miró siquiera  
-Tras lo que yo he vivido, estarías de acuerdo en mejor dejarme ir.- y siguió su camino, dejando sorprendido a su compañero.


	4. Un secreto

-De verdad que es un chico rarito- dijo Kurogane.  
Pero había algo de él que le agradaba. Muy, muy en el fondo.  
Desde que Tomoyo había proyectado en su dormitorio el video de curso de nuevos auxilios, las chicas ahora habián formado otro club de fans para Kurogane.  
-Y pensar que de ser tan... ¿Como decirlo?- dijo Freya (n/a: la de Chobits)  
-Bruto- añadió otra chica  
-Síp. Al final resultó tan tierno- remató la rubia.  
Y las cosas se pusieron mas interesantes porque todas hacían dibujos e historias para apoyar su "romance". Hasta Yuuko aportó diciendo que "el detino ha decidido unir a dos seres que dificilmente podrían enlazarse de otro modo"  
-¡¿QUIEN cuernos dice que lo nuestro es amor!?- gritó al ver uno de los dibujos en el cual estaba de un modo muy... pervertido con su compañero.  
-A mi me parece muy tierno.- dijo el rubio muy despreocupado  
-¿¡Para que lado bateas!?- gritó de nuevo. (N/A: Quiere decir, si es hetero u gay)  
-¡Ah, como gritas, Kuro-pin!  
-¡Soy Kurogane y para que veas que soy TODO un hombre....- agarró el celular- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Planes esta noche?  
-Nopi- respondió la pelinegra-Te veré esta noche si quieres. Nos vamos a cenar y volvemos pronto.  
-OK. Nos veremos.- colgó, el rubio lo miró medio raro  
-De vedad, no entiendo tanto como es que ella te sigue si tú eres un seco.  
-¿Porque me miras así?  
En ese momento le empezó a sangrar la nariz a Fye.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.  
-Estoy bien, esto es normal para mí.- salió del cuarto- Nos veremos. A ver como te va con Daidouji-chan.  
"Si le sangró la nariz cuando vio lo que hacen Touya y Yukito... y ahora le sangró sin motivo alguno ¿Que será lo que tiene en realidd? Y ese desmayon que tuvo de pronto" pensó el pelinegro.  
Fye de nuevo tuvo que ponerse papel en la nariz para aguantar la hemorragia, sólo que de pronto se quedó dormido en el piso de su cuarto.  
-¿Que hora es?- preguntó cuando despertó- 12 de la noche. Me desmayé otra vez.  
"Va a ser mas dificil esconder lo que me sucede ahora" pensó con tristeza y se dirigió a su cama, debajo de la almohada sacó una foto de él y un chico igual a él.  
"Yui, fuiste tú y no yo. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver... sólo espero no sea mucho tiempo"  
Como no podia conciliar el sueño, se puso a leer uno de los escritos que le habían enviado las niñas fanáticas del yaoi (n/a: no fui yo, ¡lo juro!) y un pedazo decía  
"¿Quien dice que lo nuestro sea amor? ¿Quien dice que un beso sabe a algo mejor? ¿Quien, que voy a soportar ser fiel y tú ser soportado?"  
"¿Pues quien dice?" pensó divertido con todo eso. Claro que cuando llegó a una parte donde él era sometido en una bañera por Kurogane, entonces sí  
-¿¡QUIEN DICE QUE A MÍ ME GSTE KURORUN!?  
-¡QUE SOY KUROGANE!- gritó el alulido  
-¡DEJEN DORMIR!- gritaron los hombres de esa zona.

* * *

-¿Y como te fue con Tomoyo?- preguntó Fye mientras se acomodaba en su banco. Se veía muy cansado, con grandes ojeras  
-Ya sabes: cenamos, platicamos un rato… me mostró los videos que tiene de su amiga Sakura y de Syaoran.- el pelinegro se acomodó hacia atrás y puso las manos entrelazadas en la nuca- Ella es muy linda y muy sencilla.  
-¿Nada más? Que aburrido eres Kuropi.  
-¿Qué trabajo te cuesta llamarme Ku-ro-ga-ne, a ver?- dijo ya algo molesto- Pues sí, le pedi que fuera mi novia. Claro, primero a ver que dice su familia.  
Fye soltó el café por la nariz.  
-Es un chiste ¿verdad?  
-¿Cómo que si es un chiste? ¡Claro que Daidouji Tomoyo me gusta! ¡Y será mi novia!  
Yuuko mientras tanto hacía su agosto en la escuela: hacía favores pidiendo algo igual a cambio…. Algo igual de valioso para ella. Si el favor era una cita, ella pedía que le compraran una figura rara de alguna serie, si era convencer a los padres de algo, el precio aumentaba: dos mangas y una caja de poki. No le llenaban ni una tripa pero eran su adicción secreta.  
Y además ese modo tan raro que tenía de comérselos: parecía que estaba fumándose uno.  
-Por favor, Ichihara, ayúdame para que mis papás acepten que Kurogane sea mi novio. Mi hermana Amaterasu no quiere ayudarme.  
-No sé… estás interrumpiendo en el destino de otro ser.  
-Otra vez tú y tus pláticas sobre el destino de los seres- le dijo su amigo Clow mientras meneaba la cabeza- Los asuntos del corazón no se pueden predecir.  
-Ajá. Mira, los convenceré, el precio es que me consigas el número 780 de la revista LaLa, una figura de Blood + y la casaca roja de Edward Elric.  
-El lunes estarán en tu cuarto. Muchísimas gracias.  
Sakura y Syaoran seguían desde afuera vigilando que la prefecta del colegio no descubriera el negocio ilegalmente montado por la alumna. Aunque estaban mas entretenidos mirándose a escondidas. Para nadie era secreto que se veían como algo mas que amigos. Y así ellos lo veían también.  
-Sa…Sakura  
-¿Sí?  
-Este… tú sabes, tus ojos son verdes. Y… el verde es  
-Tu color favorito. ¿No deberías irte a ayudarle al profesor de Historia, como te pidió?  
-No. No pierdo el tiempo mirando mi color favorito en los ojos de alguien muy preciado para mí.  
Sakura no entendió la indirecta.  
Tras aquella confesión de Kurogane, Fye comenzó a desmejorarse rápidamente. Se sentía cansado y melancólico, pero para no preocupar a nadie siguió siendo tan alegre y sonriente como siempre.  
-¿De veras estás comiendo bien?- preguntó Freya una vez  
-S-si. Estoy bien.- le sonrió  
-Pero te ves muy cansado. Y pálido  
-Así somos los franceses  
Para demostrarles a las chicas que estaba bien comió todo lo que le llevaron. Claro que a punto de sentir que iba a reventar, mejor le pasó la comida a Yukito, para que Touya no tuviera que seguirle pagando la comida que ingería semejante barril sin fondo.  
Sin embargo…. Un día la farsa tuvo que terminar.


	5. Giros inesperados

6: Giros inesperados

-Bien, se acerca el baile del Tanabata, jóvenes- anunció el asesor de grupo mientras escribía en el pizarrón- Cada grupo deberá presentar una versión de la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi… bien, denme sus propuestas.  
-¿Kurotan, que es el Tanabata?  
-¡De perdida dime Hanagemaru!- gruñó el pelinegro  
-Es la leyenda de dos jóvenes amantes separados por el padre de ella. Solo una vez al año pueden verse y esa fecha la festejamos y le pedimos deseos, hacemos miles de rituales y el Hitzusen puede ser alterado- dijo Yuuko mientras se echaba otra poki a la boca  
-Eso último fue de tu invención, Ichihara- desmintió su pareja.  
-Sí, pero pedir un deseo es alterar el destino.- se defendió la chica.- En la escuela es tradición hacer un baile y todos llevamos Yukatas y Grullas de papel. En los templos shinto piden protección para los campos de arroz.  
-Gracias- dijo el francés todavía confundido y se volvió a mirar las propuestas que llevaban en su grupo para la representación: una coreografía cosplay, una poesía coral, e incluso una versión parodiada de la leyenda.  
-Oye- preguntó Kurogane- ¿De verdad te sientes bien?  
-Es solo sueño. Tranquilo.- para alejar el tema de sus ojeras tamaño Volkswagen y sus venas cada día mas visibles, le preguntó a su compañero- ¿Y vas a invitar a Tomoyo al baile, Kuropi?  
-Creo que sí ¿Porqué?  
-Por nada.- suspiró Fye con algo de decepción.  
No notó que su compañero se preocupaba realmente por él.  
"¿Qué tendrá?" pensó Kurogane  
La tarde del día del baile escolar, Kurogane fue al cuarto de Fye por un inconveniente pequeño y casi insignificante: no sabía hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Así que el rubio con toda paciencia comenzó a armar el nudo.  
-Ya ves, es muy sencillo- terminó pero sin querer se tiró un botón con un gancho de ropa que estaba fuera de lugar.- Ahora tendré que pegarlo  
Sacó su neceser de costura y con toda naturalidad –bueno, dado que había un hombre con él, no una mujer- se quitó la camisa y empezó a pegarse el botón.  
Pero Kurogane tuvo otra reacción, ya que el chico no llevaba debajo camisa de resaque… y el modo tan dedicado con que se entregaba a la sencilla labor de pegar un botón. "Me gustan las mujeres, me gustan las mujeres, me gustan las mujeres" se repitió.  
-Tómate tu tiempo.- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado al límite de sus fuerzas. Cuando Fye terminó, iba a abrocharse la camisa cuando su compañero lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó. El rubio no se resistió. Lo malo vino cuando Kurogane lo sometió y lo tiró en su cama donde se limitó a mirarlo un momento. Entonces la nariz del rubio comenzó a sangrar y el pelinegro se la quitó con el dorso de la mano.  
-Vete- le dijo secamente Fye. Creyendo que no decía la verdad, Kurogane siguió ahí queriendo reanudar el extraño suceso que ocurría- ¡Que te vayas!  
-No me iré- Al instante una de las piernas largas de Fye se liberó, pasó al lado de su amigo y lo tiró de una patada al costado al piso. Incrédulo, Kurogane se levantó exigiendo una respuesta, hecho una furia  
-¡Dije que te largaras!- Fye se incorporó con otro hilo de sangre corriendo por la nariz. El pelinegro, dolido, abrió la puerta pero antes de darse la vuelta observó como el francés caía al piso, inconciente.  
-¡Fye!- gritó y trató de despertarlo, pero no podía.  
Lo cargó y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, tras toparse con Yuuko  
-No creo que aquí lo puedan atender.- dijo la chica- Tendrás que llevarlo al hospital  
-¿¡Y de donde rayos hablo!?- respingó, la pelinegra sacó su celular. Tomoyo también en ese momento iba llegando al vestíbulo de la escuela donde se encontró con el francés inconciente a medio descamisar, la "bruja" y su cita con rastros de sangre.  
-Yo ofrezco contactar a sus padres- completó la chica y le acomodó el pelo a Fye- Espero se ponga bien. Por tu bien- y sonrió.  
-¿Cómo que por mi bien, Tomoyo-chan?- preguntó confundido Kurogane  
-Aún no te das cuenta. Pero pronto lo sabrás.

* * *

Lo primero que escuché al despertar fue el bip bip bip de la máquina que monitoreaba mi ritmo cardiáco. Lo segundo fue que tenía catéteres intravenosos (N/A: Las agujas). Abrí un poco un ojo y me dí cuenta de que ahí estaba Kurogane mirando hacia la ventana.  
Todavía no podía creer que había perdido el conocimiento. Y que lo había corrido de mi cuarto. Pero había sido necesario porque entonces yo me habría desmayado ahí mismo y él habría creído que yo lo hacía por complacerlo ¿O no?  
Abrí el ojo por completo  
-¿Porqué no me dijiste?- preguntó sin mirarme- Eso, de que estabas enfermo.  
-Cuando uno es nuevo, lo que mas quiere es que lo acepten y quieran, no que lo traten como un inútil- respondí mientras me levantaba un poco para no quedar tan acostado.  
-¡Demonios, Fye! ¡Si me hubieras dicho yo no habría hecho que te desmayaras! ¡Creí que eso te pasaba por falta de oxígeno con las chicas!- elevó un poco la voz.  
-¡Tarde o temprano, pero esto tenía que haber pasado! Otra vez.  
-¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa? Tus ideas suicidas no me convencen.  
-Esta enfermedad no es nueva. Yui, mi gemelo y yo la padecimos. El único modo de hacer que alguno de nosotros llegara a vivir mas era que el otro lo ayudara. Yo estaba demasiado asustado para tomar una decisión.  
"Por favor, yo en vez de Fye"  
-…El doctor nos había dicho que si yo lograba recuperarme pronto, Yui también tendría una esperanza. Mejoraba rápido, pero no lo suficiente para salvarlo. Él en mi lugar.- Fye bajó la mirada para continuar- Así que, para librarme de la tristeza mis padres me enviaron a Japón. Como puedes ver, no sirvió de nada porque he vuelto a recaer. Hazte un favor y déjame, soy una carga muy pesada para ti.  
Me dí cuenta de que el rubio quería llorar, pero se retenía con todas sus fuerzas. Así que me levanté y lo abracé contra mi pecho, de lado, para que no se le salieran las agujas.  
-Si vas a llorar, llora.  
-No…no quiero llorar- dijo con la voz entrecortada  
-¡Llora o la tristeza te va a matar! ¿Crees que a Yui le gustaría ver como desperdicias el regalo que te ha dejado?  
-No.  
Soltó lo que le dolía y se refugió en su amigo. Este comenzó a tener el extraño sentimiento de querer protegerlo, de que ya nada más le pasara.  
Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido de vuelta, Kurogane tomó la decisión de ir por algo para comer. Había pasado la noche en el hospital mientras llegaban los señores Flourithe de Francia. Pero lo detuvo una chica que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta  
-Ichihara ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a verlo- dijo esta simplemente mientras entraba- De verdad que no te has dado cuenta de tu sentimiento, Acero Negro.- al decir esto le tomó la temperatura al rubio con la mano.  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el aludido, Yuuko se acercó al pelinegro y tomó su mentón con sus dedos índice y medio  
-Me refiero a que él tal vez es la persona mas importante para ti y tú no te has dado cuenta. Disimulas que de verdad te importa molestándote de lo que él hace, como te llama. Pero desde que se desmejoró, tú has sido quien mas se ha preocupado. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?  
Kurogane alejó la mano de su compañera con un gesto algo rudo. Luego admitió, avergonzado  
-Él se iba a poner la camisa para el baile y yo al verlo no resistí las ganas de…besarlo. Y luego… bueno, casi…hacemos…yaoi.  
-Interesante- dijo Yuuko manteniendo su mirada de "sé mas de lo que crees pero prefiero que tú lo averigües", lo cual hizo que el chico tomara otra actitud  
-¡Tú sabes que tiene! ¡Nadie, ni Tomoyo-chan ni los doctores quieren decirme!  
-Tiene leucemia. Lo peor es que no hay muchas personas que sean compatibles con él en su tipo sanguíneo como para salvarle.- la mirada de la chica se tornó algo triste. Kurogane se sintió devastado. Así que eso era. Comenzaba a descubrir qué sentía y ahora lo veía tan fácil perderlo.  
-No permitiré que muera. Cueste lo que cueste.- y también le cayó el veinte de otra cosa  
-¿Eso no significa que…?- Acero negro cayó al sillón otra vez y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y comenzó una letanía  
-Megustanlasmujeresmegustanlasmujeresmegustanlasmujeres  
-Ya no lo niegues, "Meg"….- dijo Yuuko- "No insistan mas no diré que es amor"*  
-Megustanlasmujeres y ahora descubrí que los hombres también.

* * *

*Ya saben, por la película de Hércules (claro que la canción está en la versión latinoamericana.... perdonen las confusiones que puedan ocurrir entre las y los lectores españoles, jee)


	6. Por tí

6: Por ti

Yuuko soltó una risita divertida  
-No te has dado cuenta también de que tú para él eres una persona muy importante.- y miró al bello durmiente  
-¿Porqué lo sabes?  
-Él te molestaba poniéndote apodos y ocultará su tristeza bajo una sonrisa para no preocuparte… pero el modo en que te mira…  
-¿Estará bien- dijo en voz muy baja el chico-…lo que ocurre entre nosotros dos?  
-Hombre o mujer ¿De verdad importa, Kurogane?  
Se quedó pensando un poco hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto. Eran Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo. La última sostenía una videocámara en las manos.  
-Oh, lo sentimos- dijo Sakura- Flourithe-san está dormido todavía.  
-Volveremos luego- dijo Syaoran ya casi dando vuelta sobre sus talones  
-¡Pero si está por despertar!- dijo Yuuko con su sonrisa mas festiva. Como si fuera la palabra mágica, Fye comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó- ¿De qué me perdí?  
-Ah, Fye-kun- explicó Tomoyo- Iba a filmar a Sakura en su primer baile con Syaoran cuando tuvimos la idea de filmar para ti las representaciones de la leyenda del Tanabata.  
Mientras ella hablaba, Syaoran conectó la videocámara al televisor del cuarto, pulsó el botón de play y…  
-Tus…tus ojos son verdes y el verde es…  
-Tu color favorito. ¿No deberías irte a ayudarle al profesor de Historia, como te lo pidió?  
-No. No pierdo el tiempo mirando mi color favorito en los ojos de alguien que es muy preciado para mí.  
-¡¡No puede ser!!- dijo Syaoran en tiempo real adelantando la cinta. Estaba sonrojado al extremo, casi casi un tomate se vería pálido a su lado.- ¿¡Como filmaste eso, Tomoyo-chan si estabas adentro del cuarto de Yuuko-san!?  
-Cámara escondida- respondió orgullosa Tomoyo. Sakura se sonrojó al entender lo que había querido decir Syaoran.  
-Ajaja- se rió Fy- ¡Ah, que Tomoyo! ¡Siempre filmando!.  
Syaoran quiso salir corriendo, pero Sakura logró detenerlo tomándolo del brazo. Él la miró -Syaoran… quiero hablar contigo- el castaño se sonrojó más  
-C…claro.  
Salieron al pasillo y lo único que los dos hombres y las dos mujeres que quedaron adentro lograron escuchar antes de que Tomoyo diera play… y sacara la cámara de su celular para seguir filmando a su amiga fue…  
-He entendido lo que querías decir  
-¿Y que tienes para responder?  
-Te dije que no importa- susurró Yuuko al oído de Acero Negro- Tu sentir no es diferente al de ellos.  
Un rato después, Kurogane andaba persiguiendo al doctor que atendía a Fye por todo el hospital hasta acorralarlo. Por la mirada del muchacho como por el modo en que lo había seguido, el pobre hombre tenía motivos para tener miedo.  
-Dígame cuáles son las posibilidades de que mi amigo se sane. No me mienta.  
-Salió de Francia sin haberse mejorado mucho, además de que sus recaidas son emocionales… si lo hicieran felíz, podría sanar.  
-¿Qué necesita por lo menos para mantenerlo vivo?- dijo de modo entrecortado Kurogane.  
-Un transplante de médula ósea.  
-Pues adelante. La señorita Dadouji me dejó un fax en el cual los padres de Fye autorizan una rápida intervención.  
-Es por su sangre, joven. Es del factor Rh AB, el tipo de sangre mas raro. Encontrar un donador rápido será difícil.  
-Soy AB- el doctor se sorprendió al oir la respuesta  
-Joven, es algo muy noble querer ayudar a quien apenas se conoce.- apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kurogane- Por favor, no cene.  
-No he podido ni comer desde ayer.  
-Pues tanto mejor. Toma mucha agua y lo esperaremos temprano.  
Kurogane pasó la noche en blanco, sentado en el sillón del cuarto mirando dormir a FYe, consciente de su decisión. Era conocido que le tenía miedo a los doctores y a las agujas, pero era su única esperanza.  
-Te prometo que te lo pagaré.  
-Tú duerme, Fye, no tiene importancia.  
El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos.  
-Gracias

-¡LUNA LLENA!- gritó Yuuko cuando sin querer entró sin tocar al baño del cuarto de Fye.  
-¡Indiscreta! ¡Lo vas a despertar!- le dijo Kurogane tratando de no gritar. Pero rojo de la pena. Salió con la bata de hospital recién acomodada. La chica del pelo negro se persinó de la impresión.  
-Ellos quieren verte.- señaló Yuuko a una pareja. Ella tenía el aspecto angelical de una muñeca barbie, así como el pelo rubio y largo y los ojos de un azul celeste tan bonito. Debía tener cuarenta y pocos pero se veía de 30, como mucho, traía un conjunto de falda y saco en blanco y azul celeste. El señor en cambio contrastaba con su mujer por el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro, algunas canas ya salían por las patillas. Él, en cambio, vestía un traje negro.  
"Pareciera como si de la combinación de ambos hubiera salido el azul que tiene Fye en los ojos" pensó Yuuko divertida.  
-Muchas gracias por lo que hace.- dijo la señora.- Por Fye  
-No es na….- no pudo terminar la frase porque la mujer lo estaba abrazando.  
-Ma'Cherie (Mi bonita)… es de mala educación abrazar a quien apenas se conoce, para los japoneses al menos- le dijo su esposo en francés (N/A: Apenas tengo nociones del idioma)  
-Ah, lo siento- dijo la señora primero a su esposo y luego miró al pelinegro- Gomenasai.- e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-No es nada señora. No tienen nada que agradecerme.  
Kurogane estuvo a un pelo de rana calva de salir corriendo del quirófano, de la inmensa fobia que le tenía a los hospitales… y a los bisturís. Pero el anestesiólogo intervino antes y sin dar tiempo a que los instintos del chico reaccionaran, Acero Negro quedó profundamente dormido en la plancha.  
Para Fye las cosas fueron diferentes. Comenzó la operación bien, pero después de un rato se le bajó el ritmo cardiaco hasta que este se convirtió en una línea recta en el monitor. Kurogane, que veía todo desde afuera del quirófano y entró. Los doctores le miraron sorprendido, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.  
-Soba ni iru (Estoy a tu lado)- dijo el pelinegro a Fye mientras le tomaba la mano con cuidado. Claro, que nadie en estado de inconsciencia puede traducir a su idioma. Sin embargo al poco tiempo comenzó a normalizarse su pulso.  
-Gracias joven.- dijo el doctor que guiaba la operación.- Por poco y lo perdemos.  
Al doctor no le pareció extraño lo que ocurría. Bueno, después de todo también él tenía esa tendencia. Sólo que nada pudo evitar que las enfermeras soltaran todas un "ah" colectivo de ternura que provocó que Kurogane se quedara un poco rojo de las mejillas.  
-¿Qué quien decía, Kurogane?- dijo Clow, que como siempre se quedaba observando lo que ocurría sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
-¡Aquí estás!- dijo Yuuko jalándolo de las orejas- ¡Te me vienes para acá! ¡Ahí nomás les estás tocando el violín!  
-¿Y lo doctores que?- se defendió el chico.  
-Ellos son el mariachi. ¡Y no ocupan violinista extra!  
"¿Cómo le estará yendo a Syaoran con Sakura" pensó Clow con algo de envidia. La chica de ojos de jade era bastante mas dulce que su amorcito.  
La había conocido jugando a las cartas de rol de esas de magos, hechiceras y guerreros. Y a partir de entonces se habían llevado tan bien. Como la travesura que habían hecho rellenando dos conejos, uno negro y otro blanco, de peluche con un jamón entero y cambiándole las caritas. Los bautizaron como Mokonas (n/a: jajaja… bueno, si no recuerdan lo de los naipes de Clow y que Kero es su peluche y Yue su amigo imaginario xD), el de ella Soel y el negro Larg. Después de un rato que crecieron definieron una especie de lema entre los dos "Sake, Hechizos y Rock'n Roll", una clara parodia a una canción llamada "sex, drugs and rock'n roll".  
¡En esos momentos en que le trataba así se preguntaba porqué el Hitsuzen los había unido!


	7. Planes

7: Planes

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de la operación.  
Kurogane no podía creer que en casi dos meses un chico desconocido llegara a cambiarle la "tirada". Ahora ya no le importaba. Sólo sabía que lo que había vivido con Fye D. Flourithe lo haría mas fuerte.

-Hey, Kurogane, Tomoyo nos quiere ver.  
El pelinegro se quedó en blanco.  
-Desde que saliste del hospital ya no me llamas mas por apodos. Sobre todo después de que conversaste con tus padres.  
-Si quieres volvemos a eso.  
-Noo, gracias. Así estoy bien.  
Al llegar al dormitorio de mujeres ya estaban ahí Yuuko y Clow. Tomoyo apenas estaba sacando un pizarrón que tenía por ahí  
-¿Y ese pizarrón, senpai?- preguntó Kurogane  
-Lo tengo para cuando le hago los vestidos a Sakura.  
-Hablando de la reina de Roma- dijo Clow mirando de un lado al otro- ¿Dónde están ella y Syaoran?  
-No les hablé- explicó Tomoyo- porque Syaoran quiere organizarle una cena aquí en la escuela y quiere que nosotros nos hagamos cargo. Él no viene porque si la dejamos sola…  
-Va a sospechar- dijo Yuuko limándose las uñas.  
-Exacto. Así que cada quien deberá apuntar que hará para la cena.  
-¿Qué tal una cena al estilo Francés?- dijo Fye levantando la mano como si estuvieran en clase- Yo cocinaré, claro.  
-¡Será una auténtica cena francesa!- dijeron al unísono y llenas de gozo las chicas.  
"De verdad que Yuuko es algo rara. A veces tan seria…y otras actúa como una niña" pensó Kurogane.  
-Bien, entonces yo y Yuuko seremos meseros.- dijo Clow  
-Y Kurogane que ayude a Fye en la cocina- dijo Yuuko  
-¿¡A QUIEN LE PEDISTE OPINION!?  
-No te hagas- Yuuko comenzó a torcer un mechón de su larguísimo pelo negro entre sus dedos- Sé que quieres hacerlo.- Kurogane resopló.  
-¿Y tú que harás, Tomoyo?  
-Buena pregunta, Fye. ¡Yo filmaré a Sakura en su primera cita! ¡Y la ropa que llevará será hecha por mí!... al igual que la de Syaoran, claro.  
-Viene la prefecta… salgan corriendo, chicos- advirtió Yuuko.  
-¿Eh, como lo sabes?- preguntó el rubio.  
-¡¡¡A ver, qué está pasando aquí!!!- dijo la prefecta abriendo la sospechosa puerta de Tomoyo. Como no iba a serlo si ella tenía afuera un letrero que decía "Reunión. No molestar". Se sorprendió al ver a 5 chicas. (N/A: No, no leyeron mal)  
-Buenos días, señorita- saludó Tomoyo cortésmente.  
-¿No tienes chicos aquí en tu cuarto, verdad Daidouji?  
-No, señorita. Aquí solo estamos Yuuko, Kurojoshi, Fey, Reed y yo.  
-Claro. Nos veremos.  
"Esas chicas están tan raras. Excepto la rubia que se veía mas femenina que las otras con sus rasgos" pensó la prefecta mientras se alejaba.  
Kurogane se quitó la peluca que tenía por ahí Tomoyo, así como lo hicieron Clow y Fye.  
-Por poco y nos atrapan.- dijo Fye tratando de calmarse.- Nos veíamos tan raros vestidos de mujeres.  
-¡Pero les quedaron bien los vestidos!- dijo Tomoyo rebosante de felicidad

Habían comenzado a irse cuando la "bruja dimensional" detuvo a Kurogane primero.  
-Esta es tu cuenta.- le dijo mostrándole un papel  
-A ver…msho…ular… ¡¿What the hell?! ¿¡Tres mangas de Wish!?...- se detuvo y se calmó- No es tan malo… sigamos…yo…al… ¡¡Abusadora!! ¿Por apoyo moral quieres cobrarme el brazalete de la Brigada SOS?  
-Usaste algo de mi poder por tu deseo de ayudar a Fye. Así que igual lo cobro. Si hubieras dicho "Por favor, préstamelo para llamar al hospital"  
-¡Pues no te pienso pagar!  
-Que mal… entonces tu Hitsuzen se alterará.- dijo en un supuesto tono de amenaza que parecía mas de burla.  
Después del pelinegro, la chica detuvo al rubio.  
-Ya no le llamas por apodos, Fye.  
-Es porque de pronto lo sentí mas cercas de mí que nunca. Así lo mantendría a distancia.  
-Puedo entender que desde que llegaste procuraste no dejar ningún amigo ni aquí ni en Francia, porque no recibes ni una carta en el desayuno. Así no lastimarías a nadie.  
-Ves mas de lo que parece, ¿no?- respondió él levantando una ceja.  
- No puedes perdonarle.  
-Es cierto. Yo no quería que él me salvara de mí mismo.- se detuvo- Que raro se escuchó, pero es la verdad. Pero, creo que es un odio con el que puedo vivir. Hay algo que lo supera.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Kurogane había conservado la costumbre de acompañar a Fye a su dormitorio todas las noches desde que lo habían dado de alta del hospital. Según él "por si te desmayas". (N/A: Sí, claaaro, y yo soy Nadeshiko)  
-Bueno, pues hasta aquí, Kurogane- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.- Que duermas bien.  
Pero Acero Negro lo que hizo fue tomar al francés de la cara y lo besó, según él muy tiernamente. Para alguien con su carácter era mas bien apasionado y profundo. Unos instantes duraron así hasta que lo soltó, entonces Fye a toda carrera se metió debajo de sus sábanas y ahí se quedó.  
-Buenas noches- dijo simplemente el pelinegro- Duerme bien que mañana tendremos que cocinar.  
La cena de Sakura y Syaoran consistía en entrada, entremés, plato fuerte, ensalada y guarnición y postre. Todo elegantemente servido por Yuuko y Clow que habían adornado la mesa con una mini torre Eiffel que tenía encima una vela encendida y al lado un ramo de peonías –la flor favorita del chino-.  
Tomoyo, felíz de la vida, grababa a su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar la cámara cuando Yuuko estuvo a punto de servirle vino tinto a los dos tórtolos.  
-En las cenas elegantes se sirve vino.- dijo Yuuko defendiéndose  
-¡Pero son niños!- dijo Clow arrebatándole los vasos.  
-Bueno- dijo medio resignada- ¡Entonces me lo tomaré yo!  
Clow lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar. Después de todo, ella ya era mayor de edad.  
-Que bonito vestido trae Sakura- opinó Fye observando desde la ventana que separaba la cocina del salón donde se hacía la cena.  
-Pero va a ser la novia de Syaoran- dijo Kurogane secamente  
-¡Eres un celoso, Kuropi!- dijo volviendo a los apodos- No puedo decir algo bonito de alguien mas porque te sientes. Y eso es desde que llegué a la escuela.- le jaló una mejilla, divertido.- Bueno, pues te sienta bien el traje de cocinero  
-Gracias- dijo este satisfecho.  
Yuuko después de un rato siguió platicando con Fye.  
-Ya es mas común que sonrías mas y sin fingir- señaló la chica.  
-No lo había notado.  
-Pero todavía se te ve algo de tristeza en los ojos. Sobre todo cuando miras a Kurogane después de que él te da la espalda.  
-Eso lo sé.  
-¿Hay algo mas?  
La noticia fue de dominio público al día siguiente, que las chicas que apoyaban el romancillo entre Acero Negro y Fye casi se ponía de luto.  
-Jóvenes- anunció el maestro encargado del grupo- Por decisión de sus padres, el compañero Fye D. Flourithe volverá a su país pronto. Espero le traten bien en el tiempo que le queda aquí  
"¿Qué?" pensó Kurogane y al instante rompió sin querer su lápiz, de la sorpresa.


	8. No rompas el encanto FINAL

8: No rompas el encanto

-Aquí tienes, bruja- le dijo Kurogane a Yuuko entregándole lo que venía en su "recibo".  
-Yo no alteré su Hitsuzen.- respondió la chica sorprendida- Yo decía eso en broma.  
-¡Pues mira lo que provocas! ¡Ahora se va!  
-Entonces deberás pelear con mas fuerza.  
La chica se paseó por la habitación con la vista en el piso. Se detuvo ante un anaquel con figuras de personajes.  
-Cuando los ví por primera vez noté la compatibilidad entre ambos. No sabía que aparte de la personalidad oculta de Fye vendrían mas obstáculos, como su enfermedad o ahora que se va.  
Kurogane, desesperado golpeó la pared  
-¿Que tengo que pagarte para que se quede, Yuuko?  
-Eso ya no depende de mí. Tú debes demostrar lo que sientes.

Demostrarlo. Claro que lo tenía bien planteado todo lo que sentía. Pero esto era diferente. Yo no quería dejarlo ir. No lo permitiría.  
-No, yo me iré mañana, no hagas esto mas dificil.  
-No te dejaré ir, Flourithe.  
Los dos en su cuarto, como él se había encontrado a Touya y Yukito, queriendo yo retenerle a mi lado. Sometiéndolo, él escapando de mí como pudiera.  
-Hanagemaru, déjame- dijo ya cuando lo tuve sometido totalmente, como la última vez. Sabía que su corazón latía a la misma velocidad enloquecida del mio… y que él también tenía miedo.  
-No. No lo haré.- aunque finalmente tuve que soltarlo para quedarme pensando y finalmente soltar. Suspiré, hastiado- Créelo o no, pero esta no hubiera sido la primera vez. Sería la primera con un hombre.  
Solo silencio de su parte.  
-De verdad quisiera que te quedaras.- dije bajito- Pero no puedo tener todo.  
Entonces él me abrazó por detrás, sin hablar.  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme... pero mis padres dicen... que si yo recaí por haberme alejado de mi familia... lo mas recomendable es que me regrese.  
Me voltee hasta verlo a los ojos. Él se veía triste.  
-Lucharé por evitarlo. Es una promesa. Mi promesa para tí.

Fye se levantó al amanecer. Lentamente se quitó los brazos de Kurogane de encima. Habían dormido abrazados en santa castidad.  
-Nos veremos algún día de nuevo, Kuroguauko- dijo susurrando el rubio y le dio un beso en la frente.  
Tomó las maletas que Kurogane desordenó para que no pudiera hacerlas, pero al final el francés se limitó a echar revuelta la ropa. Llegando a casa la plancharían, sin duda.  
Miró hacia atrás antes de irse a reunir con sus padres a la dirección.  
"Estarás bien"  
-¡Ese hijo de su tal por cual!- gruñó Kurogane entre furioso y desolado al ver que este se había ido sin despertarlo.- ¡Ahora sí, Fye, verás de lo que es capaz de hacer Kurogane Hanagemaru!  
Salió corriendo por el dormitorio de hombres hasta llegar al cuarto de dos personas. Estas dos a su vez se dirigieron al de mujeres. Era sábado y estarían de mal humor.  
Luego Acero Negro corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse y tomó la espada de palo que usaba para las prácticas de kendo (n/a: tengo entendido que entrenan así… porque creo que no muchos sobrevivían al entrenamiento xD). Suponía que si no entendían los padres del rubio por las buenas… tendrían que entender por las malas. Muy malas.  
-Eso es lo que yo llamo un loco enamorado.- dijo Yuuko sonriendo.  
El paisaje se pintaba de vivos colores pastel al alba. La familia D. Flourithe viajaba en silencio en su lujoso auto mientras el chofer manejaba.  
-Bueno, pues al final nos equivocamos al enviarte a Japón, Fye- dijo el señor.- Lo sentimos.  
Silencio de nuevo.  
-Espero que entiendas nuestras decisiones, hijo- dijo la muñeca Barbie viviente, que era la madre de Fye.  
-¿Y que tal, si el acierto fue la primer decisión?- dijo en un hilo de voz el chico.  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaron a coro la pareja.  
Entonces el chofer hizo sonar la bocina. Y luego frenó bruscamente.  
Un chico con kimono negro y hakama rojo se interponía en el camino del auto. Y traía una vara de kendo. Fye abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
"¿Así que esta era tu promesa?" pensó.  
-Kuro…¡Kurotan!  
-Quédate aquí- le ordenaron los señores Flourithe a su hijo, quien obedeció.  
Salieron del auto para hablar con Kurogane, que se veía muy decicido. Atrás del auto, para que no pudieran dar reversa estaban Yuuko, Clow, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran, pero con ropa mas normal.  
-¿Qué es lo que hace, joven?  
-Lo van a hacer mas infelíz si se lo llevan.- dijo secamente Acero Negro.  
-Cuando llegó aquí recayó. No queremos que lo siga afectando estar lejos de su patria, de su familia- dijo la señora.  
-Es que… él no sabía aún lo que era ser… ser… ser querido. Por alguien. Mejoró por esa razón. No se lo lleven, por favor.  
Los tres se quedaron inmersos en un silencio profundo y denso.  
-¿Sientes que él aquí estará felíz?- dijo el señor en voz algo baja.  
-Sí. Porqué él también lo siente. Fye lo sabe, pero no quiere decírselo a ustedes.  
Otro instante de silencio hasta que la señora caminó de vuelta al auto, seguida de su esposo. Kurogane sentía el corazón en la garganta al ver eso. Pero la pareja abrazó a su hijo y le sonrieron. Luego el chofer bajó las maletas de Fye y las dejó con los acompañantes a la escena. Finalmente, la familia volvió con Acero Negro y lo abrazaron.  
-Cuídalo. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo desde allá, desde Francia.  
-Se los juro.  
-Bien- dijo la mujer- Entonces, nos veremos.  
Mientras el carro dejaba atrás a la pareja, el señor Flourithe le dijo en secreto a su esposa.  
-¿Tú sabías… que Fye…es…?  
-Es bise- dijo alegremente la señora- No te contó que tenía de novia allá en casa a una chica porque no sabía que podrías decir.  
-Kuropi- dijo Fye abrazándolo- ¡Cumpliste tu promesa! NO había que perder la cabeza por eso ¿sabes? Una persecución en Kimono y Hakama.  
-Da lo mismo. El caso es que te quedas aquí con todos nosotros.  
Comenzaron a caminar los dos, Kurogane cargando las maletas hacia la escuela.  
-¿Ya no importa quien diga que es amor?- rió Yuuko.  
-¿Quién dice que yo he de soportar ser fiel y este ser soportado?- dijo en fingido tono molesto el pelinegro- No voy a salir por pies por lo que digan. Ni dejaré que salga mal parado.  
Soltó una maleta y se tomó al rubio por un hombro para darle un beso en la cabeza.  
Sakura y Syaoran los miraron. Yuuko y Clow también. Sonrieron.  
Sólo que el rubio se adelantó y se inclinó ante Tomoyo.  
-Lo siento. Le quité a quien mas quiere.  
-Yo soy felíz mientras las personas que mas quiero sean felices, aunque no sea conmigo. ¿No es así, Kurogane, Sakura?  
Ellos solo asintieron.

Epilogo

Para festejar que Fye se quedaría con ellos por mucho tiempo, organizaron un día de campo en un fin de semana. Tomoyo, por descuido, comentó  
-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de que lucharas por él.  
-¿Estaría?- preguntó Fye, algo curioso. Kurogane se veía algo incómodo.  
-La señora Hanagemaru murió en un accidente. Era amiga de mi madre, así que recibimos a Kurogane en mi casa- dijo Tomoyo- Él desde entonces es parte de mi familia.  
-¿Y tu papá, Kurotan?- el pelinegro ya no respingaba.  
-Mi madre era viuda.  
-Aaah.  
Los demás se quedaron algo tensos, pero el francés supo deshacer ese nudo.  
-Bueno, no tienen nada de que sentirse mal. A lo mejor...- se quedó pensando un poco- Tal vez, Kurogane, todo el dolor que vivimos sirvió para algo: Para encontrarte.  
(Ahora sí: ¡Fiiiiin!)


End file.
